Shattered
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: Yet another retelling of a STD day gone wrong, in every way that it can. What does one do when they've nothing left? Trigger warning, mentions of death and suicide. reader's digression is advised.
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered**

**I have been in a bit of a fowl mood as of late, mostly because I've been trying and failing to do anything with the RonYori shipfic I've been working on. In doing so and reading a few older fanfics this thought popped into my head. It's gonna be a RonBetty fic and it's going to be a STD story that will start out VERY dark. I usually get annoyed at people who do this but I understand that this might just effect certain people. **

***TRIGGER WARNING!* The following fanfiction with contain mild gore and mentions of suicide. Read at your own risk.**

**As always, please. Read Review and Enjoy!**

The sound of the doors being slammed open drew the attention of everyone at the prom as Ron all but fell in, paler than he usually was and a freaked out look in his eyes. "KIM!... DRAKKEN... LIL DIABLOS... EVIL!"

Kim groaned in annoyance at what Ron was doing. Here, on the most important night of here teenage life and in front of everyone, Ron was going to embassies her. 'Is it too much to ask for just one night to be a fucking TEENAGER?!' she thought to herself as she only half listened to the insane ramblings of her "Best friend."

It was when he grabbed her hand and insisted that she had to come with him that she finally lost it. "I'm not going anywhere Ron!" Kim snapped as she pulled her hand away. "I have had enough of your shit Ron, you and I have spent everyday together for years and I've finally found the right guy and you start acting like a spoiled child and making up lies to try and get my attention."

"Kim I'm not lying I-"

"I don't what to hear it you freak!" Kim roared, not noticing the hurt in his wide eyes, "I'm done Ron, all I wanted was one damn night to live as a teenager and you had to ruin it! I'm sorry that I'm the only one in the whole world that can actually stand to spend more than an hour with you but you need to just get over it and leave me the hell alone."

"Kim..." Ron croaked as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Kim shouted as she balled her fist and punched Ron full force in the face, knocking one of his teeth loose. As the laughter started Ron could feel the tears on his cheek and the blood in his mouth. Kim gave one more nasty look before she walked off.

Walking out of the gym Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out the lifeless body of Rufus. The naked mole rat had given his life trying to help Ron, fighting off the little robots that were attacking him. Ron grieved the whole ride home, keeping a look out as best as he could threw the tears.

Making it home; no to the house he slept in, this hadn't been his home in a long time, Ron walked to the backyard and buired Rufus under the treehouse in his favorite sunbathing spot. Walking back into the empty house he collapsed onto the couch and balled his eyes out.

Ron was done with life. Werther or not she meant to Kim had hit the nail on the head, no one in the world wanted anything to do with him. He was ignored by the press in spite of everything he did to help Kim on her missions. Everyone at school either ignored or tourchered him, teachers included. Even his own parents had given up on him, on his last birthday they had told him that when he turned eighteen he was to leave and not come back, that he was an embarrassment to the family and he wasn't welcome anymore. They didn't even wait for him to leave the room before talking to each other about the adoption agency they had found. He had only two things in his life worth living for, one had died protecting him and the other abandoned him without a second thought.

Pulling himself up Ron walked upstairs. He could already see the giant robots bursting out from the Possible home. He was done with life but he knew he still had one thing left to do.

_***Two hours later***_

Kim sat tied up before Dr. Drakken, a growl in her throat and a look of absolute hatred in her eyes. It was less than ten minutes after Kim had exploded on Ron that the first Robot tore down the front doors of the gym, half a second after she remembered everything Ron was trying to tell her. Drakken taken over Bueno Nacho, Diablos attacking, Rufus dying. Then she remembered all the hateful things she had screamed at him. If she didn't have a robot to demolish Kim would have thrown up.

Eric, a name that had at one time brought a smile to her face now filled Kim with such regret and sorrow. As she made her way out of the gym to try and put a stop to this she was intercepted by the fake boy. Kim let out a few tears as she told Eric of the ramifications of what she had done. He held her close as she cried and whispered into her ear, "Dr. Drakken calls me Synthodrone number 901," before she was filled with pain and the world went dark.

Kim had woken up tied to a pillar in the control room, armed guards just waiting for a reason to attack her for trying to escape. She could see Shego at her terminal, getting the last of the preparations done while every now and then giving Kim a sadistic grin. Eric stood by Drakken, acting as a personal guard for the mad man.

"How does it feel Kim Possible?" Drakken asked with a malicious smile, "The one time the buffoon was actually right and you not only send him away but broke his spirit." Kim did the only thing she could at that moment and spit into his face. Drakken was unfazed, "Soon the world will be mine Kim Possible, and you will act as my slave. But I will afford you one last kindness, when we find the buffoon's body you can be the one to bury him!"

Kim began thrashing in her confinement, and earned a kick to the stomach for her troubles. "What are you going to do to him!" she choked out.

Shego stood up before Drakken could answer and grabbed Kim by her face. "I've played for both teams Princess, clocked a lot of time as a hero and a villain, and let me tell you this. That look in the sidekick's eyes, there are only two paths that those eyes lead to. He'll either turn evil again in which case we'll have to put him down, or..." Leaning in Shego whispered into Kim's ear, causing her eyes to widen and tears to flow.

Pulling back at the sound of the alarm going off Shego ran back to her terminal and smirked. Drakken knew that smirk, it meant success. "Is every thing set Shego?"

"All towers are active and ready," Shego said, "Diablos are deployed and GJ as well as any other governmental or military defenses are down."

"Are the radio frequency disrupters in place?" Drakken asked, Shego nodded, "Good, bring them online. I think it's about time the world met it's new king."

Up until that very moment Kim had never actually been afraid of the blue skinned man before her, but now in his victory did she finally see just how terrifying he could be. She could do nothing but watch as the goons he hired set up cameras and a small stage.

At the mark of the three green lights Drakken began his address. "People of the world, I am Dr. Drakken, the creator of the robots now addecimating the cities you are in and the new ruler of the WORLD! With your defenses down you will obey my every command and anyone who doesn't shall be-"

The rest of Drakken's speech was cut off in what could very well have been the most gruesome of ways, in one second the sound of glass shattering was heard and the next Drakken's head exploded from his shoulders. Shego, in spite of being a trained fighter and having seen more than her fair share of gruesome scenes, screamed at the sight of her boss literally lose his head.

Another second passed and the Synthodrone Eric suddenly exploded where he stood mere moments before in a stunned silence.

Yet another second found the main control panel began to sparking electricity before shutting down, taking the diablos with it.

Shego couldn't take it any more and tried to do what the grunts did the instant Drakken's head disappeared and run, only to be stopped by a bullet zipping not more than an inch in front of her. Before she could take a step back another bullet was fired behind her, again just an inch away from ending her. The last shot was above her, exactly one inch over her head.

There were few things in this world that Shego understood but was still afraid of, knowledge of something tended to calm the fear of it. This was different. Shego knew that three shot pattern, each perfectly distanced from a target, and it meant only one thing. A sniper had you in their sights and wanted you alive but had no issue killing if need be.

Betty Director ran at full speed to the heliport to grab the fastest jet GJ had, several agents doing their best to keep pace. She had spent the last hour fighting off the giant robots that suddenly materialized from her subordinates desks, and after being pinned down was forced to watch as Drakken made it clear that the world now belonged to him.

And then his head exploded.

In the moments before said spontaneous head explosion Betty had noticed Kim tied up in the background but she hadn't seen Ron. Part of her thought it was just because Drakken didn't care enough to show him to the world like he did Kim, but in the back of her mind she knew better. Betty Director knew that if he had been there, Kim would have prevailed.

While it had been no secret, at least among Global Justice, that the 'Ron Factor' project had never actually been closed. What had been kept secret was the reason why. Betty had a soft spot for the boy, he was loyal and hardworking in spite of his lack of coordination. He would ignore any of his many fears and fight head on if it meant keeping his friend save. And if Betty was going to be honest with herself, an increasing rarity as time went on, he was already beginning to shape into quite the handsome young man.

Which was why the rock in her gut was really beginning to worry her.

The moment she jumped into the jet Betty gave the order to start heading to BNHQ once everyone was loaded up. Once that was done she ran over to one of the computer terminals and hacked into the hidden school cameras to try and see if she could get any clues on Ron's where about. It ended with equal parts sorrow and rage and culminated in Betty putting her fist threw the monitor. "Double time it, NOW! I want us there FIVE MINUTES AGO!" The tone in her voice and the killer intent leaking from her made every agent suddenly very frightened.

Kim sat in horror as well as a pool of vomit and a trace of urine. In spite of the years of crime fighting she had never seen someone die, especially right in front of her and in such a gruesome fashion.

"SH-Shego..." Kim said in a shaken voice that had never before left her lips, "Shego... what happened?" Shego didn't respond. She wouldn't even move an inch. "Shego?"

"B-Be quiet Kim," Shego said, her voice just as shaken, "These shots, next to my head... they're a warning. I move they'll do to me what they did to him!" Kim's eyes traveled down to the mess that was Dr. Drakken, then threw up again.

Right then the door to the room was kicked in and several GJ agents stormed the room, Will Du leading the charge. "Shella Elizabeth Goh, you are under arrest for crimes against humanity and attempted global destruction!"

"Will?" Kim asked, her composure finally albeit slowly returning, "Where's Dr. Director? Where is Ron?!"

On a hill several yards away sat the shell of Ron. In his hands was the was a gift from the only one in his family to ever have faith in him. A custom built semi auto long ranged sniper rifle given to him by his grandfather.

Allister Ending was a war hero when he finally left the marines and started his family. He was known as "Long shot" in his squad, he never missed. When his daughter was born he attempted to teach her but she didn't have the gift, but her son was another story.

As he laid on the hard ground his eyes never left the scope, never taking them off Shego until he finally saw the door be kicked in. Ron could still hear the voice of his grandpa, telling him about the wind and the bend of the earth, how everything needs to be accounted for when taking a shot. How when he nailed his target Grandpa's eyes would light up in delight as he showered him in praise and when he missed he would laugh out "Try again my boy," and pat him on his shoulder.

The rifle, which both had named 'Angel's breath' had been a gift at the start of his world saving endeavors, to be used only in times of absolute need, a last resort. A resort he had taken tonight.

Now his work was done. There was nothing left. Setting 'Angel's breath' down Ron leaned against a near by tree and pulled out the other gift he had been given, this one a year ago at his grandpa's funeral. In his hand was a .44 colt Magnum, 'Demon's Kiss' as grandpa had called it, the same gun he used to mow down anything that was foolish enough to attempt to attack him at a close distance.

If there was anything left in him anymore Ron might have laughed that his first kiss would be from a demon.

"Don't do it Ronald," Betty said as she walked up, her voice low in a hurt tone as her eye locked with his. Ron hesitated for just a moment before he cocked the hammer of the gun, "Please Ron, just talk to me. I know what happened at school, I know she hurt you, but this isn't the way."

This time Ron did stop. His dead eyes finding their way to her before falling back to 'Demon's Kiss'. "I have nothing left." Ron said, his voice just as broken as the look in his eyes, "Rufus died tonight trying to protect me. My parents want nothing to do with me and are already planning to kick me out at 18 and adopting a new baby. The only one in my family that has ever cared for me was my grandpa and he's gone too.

"Kim was the last thing in this world I had and she threw me away for a synthetic human tailor made for her." Ron curled into himself as his grip on 'Demon's Kiss' tightened, "There is nothing in this world left but emptiness, loneliness and pain. I'm just so tired..."

Ron hadn't realized that Betty had been walking towards him until she took 'Demon's Kiss' from him but he didn't fight it, nor did he fight as she pulled him into her chest as she began to stroke his hair. "Shh... it's okay..."

Betty could feel his limp body respond, however slowly, to her presence. For a moment she thought he would just sit there but soon enough his arm tentatively wrapped around her. She could feel the slight tremble in his shoulders and knew instantly what was going to happen. "It's okay Ron," she cooed, "let it out." And just like that the night was set a blaze with the screams and cries of a bright soul that had finally been broken.

**Thus ends the story of the soul that shattered under the weight of the world that had no mercy... or does it?! Well, yeah kinda. If you want me to do an epilogue let me know!**


	2. Epilogue

**Shattered**

**Thanks to everyone who has asked for it, this is the epilogue to the first chapter. Like the last chapter this will have themes of suicide, emotional abuse, and self-hatred. Once again Reader's digression is advised.**

**Epilogue**

"No."

How odd it was that such a simple word could have such an odd dichotomy. It said in a tone so cold permafrost could have been growing in the walls but with a burning rage that was searing the very souls of the two before the desk. And the dripped venom so toxic and corrosive the desk could have melted at any second.

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable sat uncomfortably in the steel, cushion less seats; the former with his eyes cast down and the later eyes burning in defiance. "What do you mean no?" Andrea Stoppable snapped in rage as she slammed her hands on the desk.

"Honey... I don't think-" Elliott Stoppable started before he was cut off by his wife.

"I have this!" Andrea snarled, eyes never leaving Dr. Director, "Who the hell do you think you are to keep a boy away from his loving parents?!"

Betty's interlace fingers tightened as she tried and failed to hold her temper in check. "I am Dr. Betty Director, head of Global Justice and you have no right what so ever to call yourselves 'Loving Parents'! You two are one of the main reasons he almost KILLED himself, and you dare to stand before me and try and get to him again."

"How dare you!" Andrea shouted as she tried to get into Betty's face, thankfully Elliot had the good sense to hold her back, "He is our child and you have no right what so ever to deny us access to our son!"

Taking a deep breath Betty glared back and somehow was able to speak in a level tone, but only just. "Tell me Mrs. Stoppable, do you remember the little project that you signed off on? The 'Ron Factor'?" Andrea gave an annoyed but confused look and a nod, "Good, now do you remember how we had cameras installed in your home?"

Elliot seemed to understand where this was going, "Andrea..."

"Why don't you just stop beating around the damn bush!? What the hell are you trying to say!?" Andrea snapped.

"I have video evidence." The words hung heavy in the air, so heavy Andrea was having trouble breathing. "I have video evidence of the neglect, of verbal and mental abuse, I even have you two disowning him. And I've already taken all this to a court."

Betty flicked a thick folder across her desk before them, they could already see what it said but where refused to believe it. "Emancipator?!" Andrea snarled, "How could this happen?! Why weren't we informed?!"

"You were," Betty hissed as her nails dug into the desk, "The trial was a week ago, you were repeatedly informed two weeks before that. As I recall every messenger reported that you were gone or just disinterested. It wasn't until five days ago, when we were finally able to give the reporters the full details of who saved the world that you suddenly showed up at our front doors demanding your 'Precious Son' back into your care."

The stunned look in Andrea's face almost brought a smile to Betty's, of course she was never one to be out done. Opening her mouth to scream something about lawyers when she was cut off buy her husband, "Andrea that is enough!" Andrea had never heard her husband speak in such a tone and never to her, "We've backed ourselves into a corner with this, fucked up bad, and now we are going to have to deal with the after math. If we ever want our son to even speak to us again then we need to back off and let him do it on his own terms."

Andrea looked like she wanted to say something, fight this with all she had, but she knew a lost cause when she saw one. At least she thought she did. "Go wait in the car," Elliot said with a sad sigh, "I'll wrap things up here."

Once his wife was out of the room Elliot rub his face with his hand. "I know you must think horribly about us, and to be honest I don't blame you. Both sides of our family are critical of everyone and believed you had to be a certain way to be welcome. I think in all his life his grandfather was the only one to ever really understand and except him in our family."

Betty could see the admiration in his eyes as Elliot talked about his father in law. What she was going to say next would seriously wound the man, but she really didn't care all that much right at that moment. "I am well aware of how your family has treated him, especially after his grandfather died, and the fit everyone threw about the gifts that were left for him alone. Thankfully Mr.'s Ending hade the foresight to get an iron clad will that couldn't be broken."

Elliot's eyes dropped at this, shame filling him as he recalled how much he fought to try and get his hands on the 'Demon's kiss'. "Tell me... did he...?"

"Allister 'Long Shot' Stoppable would have been proud that his heir was able to use 'Angel's Breath' with unmatched precision," Betty said as she glared down at the man, "and heart broken that he would try to use 'Demon's Kiss' to end himself."

Elliot's head shot up as he looking into her eye, searching desperately for any sign of a lie the he could use to deny what he had just heard. There was none and it broke his heart. With nothing left to say, no apology so grand that it could fix the mess he was in, Elliot turned and left the room.

Betty glared at the back of the man's head and then at the security monitor all the while he and his wife were on the camera. Sighing to herself Betty rubbed her temples, "Lord I need a drink," she groaned.

It had been a very long month for the poor director of Global Justice. Every insect in existence were crawling out of their rotting decayed nests, primed and ready to feast on the poor boy in her care. Lawyers, reporters, now EX-classmates and teachers. Each it seemed worse than the last, she had almost broken Barkin's arm when he tried to see him, but by far the worst had to fall on one girl.

A knock came from the door as Will Du walked in, "Ma'am, she's here again," he said, his voice hard and annoyed, at her present or that Betty was still personally overseeing Ron she wasn't sure.

'Right on time,' Betty snarled in her mind as Will gave a slight nod and showed her 'Guest' in.

Kim Possible had made her presence known threw out GJ before but in the last month she had found herself in this office every single day, each time pleading the same thing; she wanted to talk to Ron. In the first week Betty wouldn't even talk to her let alone let her in, which always resulted in her attempting to break in. After that, and one actual successful entry, Betty allowed the girl to plead her case then politely told her to 'fuck off'.

Every day was like clockwork day in and day out, except for today as two red heads walked in her office. "Hello Dr. Possible, Kimberly" Betty said, her voice turning to ice when addressing to Kim, "To what do I owe this visit."

"Please," Kim said, her voice low and close to crying, "I just want to see him... he's always been by my side! He's my-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Betty snapped, leveling her with a glare that made her curl into herself, "You lost any right you had to that title with what you did."

"Is my daughter not allowed to rectify her actions?" Ann said, calm as ever and giving the other woman a flat stare. A silent war was being wedged the two women as they stared each other down.

"I'm not sure of just how much you are aware of what went down that night," Betty growled, "or in the years before hand. If you did I doubt you would be so willing to forgive and forget. Tell me, how would you feel if it was your son?"

"He is my son." Ann said, the calm glare sending a chill down Betty's back, not that she would admit it. "Every day of his life from the time he was three he was with us in our home, I have wiped his tears and cleaned his cuts and bruises. I have spent the last ten years planning either their wedding or barring that out right adopting him.

"I know what he was going threw, like you I've held him as he's cried." Betty held in her surprise that the other woman knew, "I haven't forgiven his parents either, and the only reason I have my daughter is because I've seen and heard her cry every night trying to think of a way to apologize for what she had a hand in."

"Kimberly has done enough to him." Betty said with as calm a look as she could, "He's in a very fragile state right now. Anything she said to him could very easily damage him even more."

"I just want to see him." Kim said in a broken voice, "I won't say or do anything. I just have to see him..."

Betty glared daggers at the teen, looking for any trace of a lie or trick but finding none. Standing up suddenly she turned to Ann, "How is her stability?" she asked pointing to Kim.

Ann clinched her jaw, not liking where this was going, "Fair but not great." Kim looked indignantly at her mother but didn't actually say anything, "Is he really in that bad of a condition?"

Signaling them to follow her Betty lead the two down a hidden hallway, into a room with a large window. Sitting in a dim room just on the other side of the mirror was Ron, clutched in his hand was 'Demon's Kiss' while 'Angel's Breath' sat in his lap.

"Ron..." Kim whispered as a tear rolled down her face.

"Is it a good idea to let him have those in there?" Ann asked in worry, her hands clasped over her chest as she fought every urge she had against just bursting in down the door and pulling him into her chest.

Betty sighed has she put her hand on the glass. "I understand your concern," she said, "they aren't loaded so there is no trouble there. We tried to take them but he wouldn't give them, he refused to let go of what his grandfather left him for anyone, not even me." It hurt her a little to admit that

"Are those..." Kim asked, struggling just as much as her mother not to burst into there. Betty gave the girl a sharp nod.

"Those guns are what ended Drakken's plan and put Shego into GJ's high security psychiatrics cell." Betty said, a part of her feeling bad that she took joy in the fact that Shego was still constantly on edge, always thinking Ron was just around the corner and about to finish her off.

"Can we go in and see him?" Ann asked.

"You may," Betty said before turning to Kim, "but she may not." The ice and venom in her voice while still present was toned down.

Ann growled and was about to snap something before being cut off by Kim, "It's ok mom, go... Ron needs you." Seeing the worried and conflicted look in her mother's eyes she continued, "I've hurt him so much, and in the state he's in right now I don't think he'll want or even be able to handle seeing me."

With an un happy nod Ann turned around to face Betty and follow her to the door hidden in the corner. As much as she wanted to she couldn't force her to come or Betty to allow her. "How long?" she asked.

"As long as you need," Betty said as she typed in the code, "just don't bring up that night if you can help it."

As Ann walking in there were a great many things she was expecting after calling out to him, of those many things blind terror had not been on of them. Ron, who for the last few days had been sitting in the middle of the room, suddenly backed into the far corner with both guns held close to his chest.

"Ron," Ann said as tears began building in her eyes, "Honey what's wrong?" When he didn't answer she walked up to him slowly, hearing his muffled cries, calling himself a failure and less then human, an accident and a mistake. No longer caring about the weapons still in his lap, Ann rushed forward and pulled Ron into her arms. Yes she had known of the hard life the poor boy had lived but to see him this broken tore her heart to shreds. "I'm here now Ron. I'm so sorry I wasn't before but I will now, always."


	3. Not a Chapter

**Not a chapter.**

**Hello my dear fans, friends, readers and everyone else who are looking to kill about 20 minutes. I'm afraid that in a day's time I will be deleting the last chapter of this fic and leaving it as a one shot.**

**In truth I was not satisfied with the chapter, try as I might I was not able to get down what I had originally envisioned. When I originally wrote the fic I was in an incredibly foul mood, and when I say foul I mean so in a way I really don't want to replicate.**

**That being said I leave this to anyone who, like me, was dissatisfied with the end and feel that they can do better feel free to do so. All I ask is that you contact me first and credit my page in the author notes.**

**Thank you all and have a nice day.**


End file.
